The present invention relates to an amplifierlimiter device.
It is known that devices of this nature may be utilised, for example, in wide band Hertzian beam receivers. The known devices comprise an amplifier of the automatic gain control type, followed by an amplitude limiter. For particular applications, such as the aiming of the antenna of a receiver at the maximum energy received, it is necessary to have an auxiliary output which supplies a voltage proportional to the power of the signal received. In the case of the known amplifiers-limiters, it is the automatic gain control signal which represents this voltage.
There are no automatic gain control amplifiers produced as integrated circuits which are able to be utilized for the amplifier-limiter devices. This has the result that the amplifier-limiter devices have a comparatively high power consumption and are of high cost.